


The Crown Jewel

by WhoNeedsNormal



Series: Degradation [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Exposure, Fucking Machines, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Non-Consensual Anal Play, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Torture, Sounding, anal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNeedsNormal/pseuds/WhoNeedsNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gag comes out and the begging begins.</p>
<p>{MIND THE TAGS!  PLEASE MIND THE TAGS!}</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crown Jewel

For a time, the Skull took his leave of the Captain. Sleep was still a necessity, even as a supersoldier, and he found he took that sleep much easier with the knowledge that his prize would be waiting for him when he woke. Eight leisurely hours later, the Skull woke and immediately moved to check screens that showed him varying angles of the blond as his body continued to be worked steadily by the machines. He was, of course, most fascinated by the way the harsh metal dildo worked that already gaped hole wider still. A smirk curled his lips as he decided to take his breakfast from a much more up close and personal view.

As he stepped around the whore’s head, he was pleased to see rage still filled his eyes. Though the chemicals in his body made him unable to deny his need for the depravity befalling him, the Skull certainly didn’t want it to completely quench the man’s hatred. He reveled in the fact that the Captain would soon beg for his cock, would suck and slurp happily on it, only to hate him all the more when he was done. He noted nipples that were bright red and raw from the constant suction, the hard cock that looked utterly painful, balls much the same from their own persistent suction, before he finally settled at the tablet that was set for him. 

He ate and watched, order them to increase the speed until the dildo was pounding roughly, stretching an already abused rim even further. When one of the techs let it be known the whore needed more lubricant, Skull slid to his feet. Moved with ease to take the syringe, ordered them not to slow the speed, even as he pressed the tip in next to it. He worked and worked until, once again, he had the fat part of the tube in the Captain’s ass. Only, now, it was side by side with a roughly working fake cock. He was pleased to see that he could make the man take more, even when his body resisted. He pressed the lube in, but left the syringe where it was, liked the look of it. His gloved finger traced that stretched rim firmly and he enjoyed the sounds of whimpered moans that it garnered. That same finger shifted up, traced along his painfully hard shaft, until it found the curved end of the sound. He gave that end a couple of solid thumps before he moved to finish his breakfast.

Morning reports were tedious, though he found he quite enjoyed the way eyes strayed to his bound Captain. His crown jewel. He made plans, consulted maps, ordered new troop invasions. All while he watched the machines do their work. Though he would never admit it to his lessers, there was a certain amount of glee when they reached the twelve hour mark. He ordered all machines, save for the one fucking the whore’s ass, removed. The sound, he removed himself, and did so slowly. Savoring the anguished twitch of the cock in his hand. The speed of the dildo was slowed once more and, finally, he ordered a tech to remove the gag in the Captain’s mouth. He watched as that sharp jaw worked the tired muscles and waited.

When the Captain tried to speak, he was hoarse, throat sore from the machine fucking, but he still managed to spit a bit of hatred. Which made the Skull smirk at his prize. He reached and jerked on painfully raw nipples. Which made the whore’s head fall back, made his hard cock twitch. “You may hate me, meine hund, but you will still beg for my cock down your throat. You will suck me hungrily. No matter how much you despise me,” he traced a hand over swollen, red, balls, then slapped them, “Your need runs deeper. Go on, meine Captain, beg me for my cock and I will give it to you. I will give you what you need.”

He watched the struggle in those rage filled blue eyes, waited for the words that would come, and reveled in them when they did. “Please--I need---please let me swallow your cock,” sounded like absolute music to his ears. “Please--I want--I need your fat cock on my tongue,” sounded even better. “Please fuck my throat, let me swallow your come, please,” sounded like perfect desperation. 

Skull slapped the captive man repeatedly before he finally released himself from his slacks. He dragged the tip of his cock over swollen, hungry lips. Smirked when the whore’s tongue darted past them for a taste. He held himself steady, made the blond work for what he wanted, to make it that much worse when he was done. A reminder that, though he hated his predicament and hated his Master, he had still longed for that piece of flesh in his mouth. When the head was finally surrounded by hungry lips, Skull allowed himself to press in further.

He didn’t worry about teeth, knew he didn’t have to. The chemicals did just enough that the need would override the rage. Skull held onto his self-control, something he’d learned to do long ago, and simply smirked down at the Captain as he felt the man’s tongue work around his shaft. Hungry little licks and laps that almost made him laugh; laugh at just how needy he’d become. However, his patience wasn’t infinite and, eventually, he pressed himself into that stretched and ready throat. He moved slowly, made each inch count, until his balls were once against rested on the whore’s face. There was, of course, gagging and convulsing. It only made the sensation that much more delicious. Until, finally, the Captain had little choice but to begin to swallow around the cock Skull had lodged in his throat. 

That he didn’t want him to lose consciousness was the only reason Skull began to move, to slide himself out slightly. He wanted to make absolutely certain the Captain remained conscious, understood that he participated willingly in this moment. At least, Skull told himself it was willingly. When the whore had managed several gulping breaths and appeared to be breathing normally, he pressed himself in deep again. Once again enjoyed the spasms of the man’s throat before the deep-throating began all over again. 

Again and again, he repeated this action. With minute changes. Occasionally, he made the Captain renew his pleas, to beg for his cock once more. Once or twice, he rested his balls on the whore’s lips, made him lick and suck and nearly worship the tender pieces of flesh. Soon enough, though, he’d tired himself of his little game and wanted his release. “Yes, yes, meine hund, I will give you want you crave,” he patted the man’s cheek, made himself sound almost blase about it, “You may suck and swallow until I fill your belly. Take your reward, meine hure.” The swallowing became far more intense, until the Skull’s body simply took over and the whore’s throat dragged his oragsm from him.

Slowly, he pulled himself back, allowed the whore to clean him. Until the sensation was too much, too harsh on sensitive skin, and he pulled himself free completely. He rewarded the Captain’s hungry whimper with sharp slaps to each cheek, repeatedly, until tears streamed from his eyes and his bitter rage returned. His own eyes filled with near-glee as he looked to his techs yet again. “Dose our liebe Captain again, I fear his body may process our concoction too quickly. When he has had time to adjust, leash the hund and bring him to the banquet hall.” His eyes never returned to the struggling man as he walked away. They would see him again soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Steve Rogers and Johann Schmidt belong solely to Marvel, author claims no ownership herein.
> 
> The original characters belongs to the author.
> 
> This work is already Rape/Non-Con in the extreme. It will only get worse as the story progresses. Keep that in mind.
> 
> The author does not, in any way, condone actual rape. This is simply a work of fantasy.
> 
> {Sorry this is such a short chapter. It's more of a build up to the next bit than anything.}


End file.
